The present invention relates to couplings, and relates more particularly to an adjustable coupling for connecting a plurality of frame rods together permitting them to be adjustably retained at desired angular positions.
Adjustable couplings are intensively used in folding hand trucks and deck chairs to couple frame rods together permitting them to be adjusted relative to one another. The disadvantage of these adjustable couplings is that they allow the coupled frame rods to be turned between the operative and collapsed positions or adjusted at limited angles.